


Buttered Up

by ScribblyWrites7



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ALSO DID I MENTION THAT THIS ONLY TOOK ME LIKE 2-3 DAYS???, ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN I POSTED THIS ON HALLOWEEN, Also this was for a school project lmao, I SPENT A LOT OF TIME JUST WRITING..., Pre-Book: Carry On, THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC IVE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR, Writing Simon and Baz as enimies was actually really fun, also getting to play around with penny and agatha was nice, i need to practice writing as them more!!, i want to write more fics like this to be honest, im really proud of this, it was so fun, not going to lieee!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyWrites7/pseuds/ScribblyWrites7
Summary: Simon comes to the dining hall early for some good ol' fresh breakfast.Shenanigans ensue.





	Buttered Up

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR (5 WHOLE PAGES IN GOOGLE DOCS THATS INSANE.) SECOND OF ALL, THIS WAS SOOOOO FUUNNNNN TO WRITE!!! THIRD OF ALL.... I DON'T HAVE A THIRD THING.
> 
> Also shoutout to my friends X and Yeehaw who proofread the fic and made some edits, I love you both. <33

**Simon**

It had only been a week since returning to Watford, but things were already going back into the usual routine. Except now, we were in our seventh year, and the workload had significantly increased. Besides that, everything was normal, or as normal as it gets at a magickal school when you’re the overpowered Chosen One.

One thing that remained constant was how _ amazing _all of the food tasted, and it tasted even better when fresh, which is why I get up in the morning before almost every student to get breakfast early. 

Today, I appear to be the _ only _ person in the dining hall at the moment. Though the tables are already lined with today’s breakfast (eggs, bacon, sausage, the usual assorted breakfast foods, and my favorite… scones.) My mouth immediately begins to water, I feel starved. Though, according to Penny, I _ always _feel starved. I guess she’s right, but I just really like food. Nothing wrong with that.

I walk over to one of the tables, grab a plate, then stack a few of the heavenly sour cherry scones onto it. I open the butter dish and start to spoon butter onto my scones. That’s when I remember that, _ I’m all alone _ . And the butter looks _ so good _. 

I love butter. I love butter so, so much. There is not a single thing bad about butter. It tastes so good and it fills you up and it makes you feel whole. 

I look around, double-checking that I’m still alone, then start to spoon some of the butter into my mouth. 

It’s _ delicious _. 

“Simon?”

I freeze, spoon in mouth. Peeking over my shoulder, I see Agatha staring at me in both confusion and slight concern.

“Simon, what are you doing?” She walks over to me and starts to place a hand on my shoulder when she notices the spoon in my mouth. “_ Oh _.”

I slowly take the spoon out of my mouth and gently set it onto my plate. “Just… making sure it tastes alright,” I murmur. "It does!" I add in what I hope is a reassuring, confident tone, and begin to take a few strips of bacon and place them on my plate, while trying my best not to look at Agatha.

I hear Agatha laugh quietly and see her shaking her head out of the corner of my eye, then she picks up a few pieces of toast and walks over to a table. I follow her after getting some sunny-side-up eggs.

Once I sit down, I notice that the _ only _thing she got was toast.

“Everything alright? Want one of my eggs or something?” I rest one of my hands on her leg, hoping that it would give her some sort of reassurance that she can talk about whatever might be happening to me. (It seems like the good boyfriend thing to do.)

“No, no, everything’s good. I’m just not that hungry today.” She says, spreading some jam on her toast and then taking a bite.

I’m kind of relieved I didn’t have to give her any of my food. Those spoonfuls of butter just made me hungrier than I was before. I start digging in. 

As we eat, more people start entering the dining hall. I can tell when Penny walks in, because she sits down right next to me and starts bugging me about the beginning of the year tests.

“Did you study for it, Simon?" she says, "I took time over the summer to, but I’ve also been cramming these last few days.”

I didn’t have time over the summer. I was too busy being moved to a different home and then trying to adjust to said home. Every single summer I’m carted to some new place. I’ve gotten used to it by now. 

I wasn’t studying for this test anyhow. I know I’m not going to get the best grade, but I don’t really care. I’ve got other things to worry about.

“Yeah, I’ve been studying in my spare time,” I lie. I was actually keeping track of Baz in my spare time. Penny might not think he’s a vampire villain plotting against me, but I still do. 

“Good. I feel if I ace this test then I have a higher chance of being at the top of the class this year.”

I snort. As though anyone could pass Baz. I know Penny can, but Baz will do anything to be better than everyone else. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he cheats.

Penny scoffs slightly at my snort. “Hey! I have a good chance.”

I get up. “Right,” I walk over to one of the serving tables and start piling on eggs, bacon, and toast onto my plate. You’ve got to have seconds.

“Pigging yourself out, Snow? You’re making it quite hard for me to drag you off somewhere, with all the weight you’re building up.”

I stiffen and look up at the figure sneering down at me.

_ Baz _. 

I feel my magic bubbling up inside of me. I try to expel it through the glare I’m sending his way.

“What? Got nothing to say?” He’s mocking me and it makes my blood boil. He’s been making by blood boil since the very first day of this year. (Actually, scratch that, he’s been making my blood boil ever since we first got paired together.)

As always, me and Baz didn’t start on the greatest of terms this year. We saw each other at the top of the stairs in front of our dorm room. I was in the process of opening the door when Baz stormed up the stairs and bumped into me, nearly knocking me down the stairs.

_ " Watch where you’re going!” _ I had yelled at him.

_ “ _ ** _You_ ** _ watch where _ ** _you’re_ ** _ going, or else you might not see something coming.” _He had replied shortly before promptly pushing me down the stairs.

It felt like I had broken something once I tumbled down to the last step, but I had only dislocated my shoulder. Penny helped me pop it back into place half an hour later.

As Baz sneers down at me now, I want to dislocate _ his _ shoulder. Show _ him _ how it feels. 

But I can’t do that right now, it’s too early in the morning. I don’t feel like dealing with that right now.

“Sod off.” I half-growl, turning around and walking back to the table. I can feel Baz glaring daggers into my back. He probably wishes he could stab me with a dagger.

Once I sit back down, I shovel some eggs into my mouth and look around the room, watching Baz not even get any food as he sits back down with his friends- or as I like to call them, _ henchmen _. 

“Baz try to dislocate your shoulder again?” Penny asks when she notices how cross I must look.

“No, but I almost dislocated _ his _. He just mocked me.” I say in between bites.

“Maybe you need to stop letting him get to you before you Go Off again.” I think Penny is trying to calm me down with that statement, but it just makes me even angrier.

“Stop letting him get to me?! He’s my roommate! Not to mention my arch-enemy! For these last couple years here, he’s been wherever I am, either because he _ has _to be or because he wants to fuck with me!” I’m practically yelling at this point, and I slam my fist down onto the table. I can feel people looking at me. I can hear Baz and his goons laughing at me.

“Having another tantrum, Snow? Taking advantage of still being seventeen and acting like a child?” Baz says, causing more laughter. He's talking to me like I'm a toddler. A misbehaved child. It makes him sound reasonable. And it makes my blood boil.

That's _ it _. 

I start to get up, trying to brush off Agatha and Penny as they try to stop me.

Agatha manages to grab my arm as I start to walk away. She looks at me with big, pleading eyes. “Simon…” 

I jerk my arm out of her grip. “I have to do something about this! Do you really think I can tolerate him any longer?” 

She opens her mouth as though she were about to say something, but then she closes it and her face falls, and she turns her attention to her second piece of toast.

My stomach twists (with guilt?) (Maybe, I can’t tell) and I try to stamp down the feeling as I’m storming over to Baz. I feel like I’m about to Go Off, right on him. Even though I really do want to, I hope that I can control myself this time. I don’t want to blow up the dining hall. 

I want to get at least one good punch in on Baz, for now at least. I’m sure I’ll be able to do more later in a hallway in between classes or something.

Once I’m close enough to see Baz’s sneering lips, I swing. Which wasn’t the best decision, since I swung blindly, and ended up punching Dev instead. Whoops.

  


I rear back to attempt to _actually_ hit Baz, but he’s quicker than I am and pulls out his wand, pointing it at me.

** “****_Stand your ground!_****”** He shouts at me.

The spell hits and my feet are stuck to the ground. 

** “** ** _Nonsense!_ ** **”** I shout, undoing the spell. I consider trying to hit Baz again anyways, but I can feel my magic sparking. 

I give him one last glare before turning around and bolting out of the dining hall. I need to cool down before I actually end up Going Off. Setting something on fire doesn’t seem like the best thing to do right now.

Later, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch the Third is going to _ get it _.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked thisss!!
> 
> Also oooogh I hope I spaced everything correctly.... I think I got all the paragraphs spaced right...


End file.
